


lips as sweet as candy

by fullmetalruby



Series: febslash fembruary [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Femslash February 2021, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmetalruby/pseuds/fullmetalruby
Summary: Hermione makes headlines.[Femslash February 2021 | Day 5 | Celebratory Kiss]
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley
Series: febslash fembruary [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139714
Kudos: 25





	lips as sweet as candy

**Author's Note:**

> written for fsf day 5 on the timbitat discord
> 
> title from "Hooked On A Feeling" by Blue Swede
> 
> im not feelin it today guys but i got the fuckin thing out and filled the prompt so eat it

“Darling, have you seen the news?”

Ginny doesn’t seem to register the words coming out of Hermione’s mouth, instead stumbling towards the coffee machine with her eyes mostly shut. Her hair is a mess and she’s still in her underclothes from yesterday’s game. Hermione wrinkles her nose: did Ginny even shower after the game?

“Ginny. The news.” She waves the newspaper.

Ginny blinks away the sleep and squints at the paper. “Groovy.”

On the front page (not the headline, mind you, but off to the side) Hermione’s own face is ignoring the camera. Photo-Hermione is much more focused on sucking Photo-Ginny’s face off, underscored by the caption ‘ _Holyhead Harpies captain Weasley celebrates League Cup victory with wife Hermione_ ’. Above it all, over a picture of Ginny’s whole team, is the headline _‘HARPIES WIN LEAGUE CUP_ ’.

Resisting the urge to thwap her wife with the morning Prophet, Hermione drops it to the table. “Not ‘groovy’.”

“Congrats, dear.” Ginny steals a kiss. She’s always been faster, so she manages to smooch her wife before Hermione even realizes what she’s doing. “You’ve made headlines.”

**Author's Note:**

> ginny says grrovy but yall have no idea how hard i wanted her to say poggers instead
> 
> check me out on tumblr @fullmetalruby


End file.
